The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a storage medium.
In recent years, advancement of an image recognition technology makes it possible to recognize a position and a posture of a real object (for example, an object such as a signboard or a building) included in an image inputted from an imaging apparatus. A technology called AR (Augmented Reality) is known as an application example of such object recognition.
By using the AR technology, a virtual object associated with a real object (for example, advertisement information, navigation information, or information for a game) included in an image of a real space can be added to the real object. An example of such an AR technology is disclosed in JP 3841806B.